Another Nightmare
by BlondeWiccan
Summary: AU. Set after Season 6. Willow has brought Tara back, but there are always consequences, aren't there?


**Though it's one of my more depressing stories, it does have a light and beautiful ending to it (or so I believe). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Willow whimpered softly in her sleep. Tara was immediately roused from her light slumber, resting a hand gently on her beloved's shoulder. "Willow. Wake up, baby." She continued whimpering though, shaking by this point.

Another nightmare for Willow.

Another sleepless night for Tara.

Another night filled with terror for them both.

It all started happening after the redheaded witch performed a deed deemed immoral and terrifying to even think about. After she heard the gunshot that would change her world forever. After her blonde beauty collapsed in her arms, dead before she hit the floor. After Osiris denied her request to bring Tara back, she took matters into her own hands. After brutally killing a human and warlock, she thought it was the end, that there was nothing left for her in this life. With Tara gone, what else was there?

Suddenly, a thought so stupidly simple, she nearly slapped herself in the face. She didn't care what kind of consequences might come about from it—she was going to bring Tara back.

And bring her back she did. No side effects came about for the blonde; but Willow wasn't so lucky. Every night was a struggle just to close her eyes. She was lucky to get a half hour of sleep before the darkness grabbed hold of her. Sometimes she would awake kicking and screaming, crying out to bring Tara back. Other times she wouldn't be able to wake from the nightmare, simply curling into a ball and shivering until it ended. Every time Tara would ask what it was about, Willow's eyes would widen and her face would pale even more so than it normally was. She would sometimes start shaking her head and muttering things, some comprehensible, others less so.

Tonight was more violent. While Tara could only watch helplessly, the fires of Hell went on in Willow's mind.

_Willow and Tara had just finished a late night movie in the living room, cuddled together. Tara muttered something along the lines of wanting more popcorn, and Willow obeyed, reluctantly getting up to fix more. Upon returning, the bowl dropped to the floor, popcorn scattering everywhere, while Willow watched in pure terror as Tara was held in mid-air, hooks that seemingly appeared from nowhere piercing through the blonde's shoulders and lower legs. Tara cried out Willow's name in agony, begging her to stop. Willow found herself saying that she was so sorry, she didn't mean for it to happen. Running to her aid, Tara disappeared, leaving nothing but blood stains on the floor. "BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BA—"_

"—CK TO ME! TARA!" Nearly shooting out of bed, the covers were thrown off and Willow stared wildly around the room, ready to go to the living room where she was only moments before in her nightmare. Tara grabbed her hand, placing a hand on Willow's cheek, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Willow, I'm right here." The blonde spoke sternly, though with the concern and love that could penetrate through the fear that gripped Willow's heart. "You're gone, you were gone, I saw you disappear, you're not here, you can't be here, I want you here, I want you here, I want you here…" Her words were fast and quiet, eyes wide in disbelief that her blonde was looking at her. That she was here with her now.

Quickly and smoothly tracing her hand down Willow's arm, she found her shaking and clammy hand, never breaking the gaze. Slowly lifting her hand, Tara rested Willow's hand on her chest, placing her hands over Willow's. "I'm right here. I promise you." The steady beating of her heart slowly snapped Willow out of the momentary lapse of insanity.

Tara's heart.

That's what kept her grounded. What kept her sane. "I'll always be beside you. I won't leave you again. I promise you that." A smile that to some seem ordinary was transcending to the redhead. She was here.

Tara was here.

As the miracle thought struck her, she curled into her lover's body, sobs now racking her body. Her head lay against the blonde's chest, and after so much time had passed with crying, the strong steady heart beat lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Tara caressed the red tresses, murmuring that she would never leave her, that she was safe. The darkness would never take over again. After feeling Willow's body start to relax, Tara breathed a silent sigh of relief, hoping and praying that her darling would be able to sleep soundly.


End file.
